The Returning And Death
by mshvanity
Summary: Shana and Yuji have been living in the new world that was created 10 years ago, now when a unknown force comes and destroys everything Ichigo and his friends have to help because this involve both universes if they dont do anything know both universes will be gone and no one will be spared
1. Chapter 1 What starts next

_**Ten year's after Yuji and shana go to the new world**_

* * *

In the new world the sun is shining as a man and a women lay's under a tree watching the sky.

" Yuji I want to stay like this forever"

" Always Shana we will be here until death"

Yuji and Shana start to kiss she bite's his lip he starts to reach under her shirt and things start to get a little intense

"Yuji not here"

"why there"s no one's around"

"Im here!"

"oh I forgot about you alastor"

As Yuji and Shana start to kiss again the ground starts to shake and the sky becomes grey.

"What's going on Shana!"

"I don't know…Alastor"

"Im as confused as you shana but there a powerful force here!"

The ground then starts to crack and the air starts to get cold the building behind them starts to crumble and light on fire

"Yuji watch your step"

"I know sha…"

The ground under Yuji falls in making yuji fall with it holding on with one hand

"Shana help!"

"Im Trying yuji!"

Shana holds her hand out grabbing Yuji's loose hand

"Pull Shana!"

" Shana use your flame haze ability!"

"Got it alastor"

As Shana is about to increase her power of existence a large hand grabs Yuji leg pulling him down and Shana loses her grip

"YUJI!"

"SHANA!..."

Shana watches as Yuji falls and she starts to cry appears behind her a man she looks up at him he has half a mask on

"Well some one is upset I wonder why"

" Who are you?"

"Me!"

"Alastor I don't like this one bit"

"Me to shana this guy has a different aura around him."

"Who are you talking to girl!..Alastor that's who?..I don't see any one there?"

"Who are you damn it!"

" My name is Gini Espada number 6."

"Espada never heard of them before"

"Of course not were not from the same universe haha!"

"Universe?"

"Your full of question's aren't you little girl?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut! Im not a little girl"

"Me shut up eh…Lets see you take back your rudness!"

'He's grabs his _**Zanpakutō**_ from its hoster'

" Take this!"

He run's at her in reaction to his movement she pulls her sword out and take's a defensive stance

"So you have a blade as well!"

He swings down making her block as the swords make contact the ground cracks under them with the upper hand he starts to push her down on one knee she start to give a face that's full of pain

"Alastor I cant take much more"

"Get out of there Shana!"

"I WILL!"

Shana pushes up with enough force knocking his blade apart from her for a instant she take the opportunity to roll away from him she starts to run away

"Where do you think your going!"

"Away from you!"

"No your not!"

Gini jumps forward and lands in front of shana with insane speed giving shana little time to slow down he holds his arm out and swings back catching shana at the chest slamming her to the ground everything feels like slow motion to shana she finally hits the ground and shana feels insane pain she coughs up some blood and everything around her starts to get fuzzy

"Your no fun dying already!"

Gini walks away as he dose shan her's someone one yelling at her

"Shana…..SHANA!"

"Yuji…"

Finaly everything goes black shana starts to have a dream where yuji and her are sitting under the tree again and you can see and 2 little kids are playing tag one of them falls down and starts to cry shana gets up and walks over to the little girl she has black hair in a white dress

"You ok?"

"It hurts Mommy it hurt"s!"

Shana takes a few steps back in shock then the sky turns from a white mysty color to black and shana see's the tree on fire were she once was sitting and you can here yuji and the 2 kids screaming

"whats going on here this is wrong … this cant be….this is only a dream shana….its only a bad dream…WAKE UP SHANA!"

Everything starts to go black and a man is standing there she dosent recognize him at all then he even goes black and she heres some one shouting at her as she awakes.

"SHANA!"

"Im awake alastor.."

She opens her eye's and see's people around her and shes can see a orange yellow aura around her.

"Yuji…."

"your wide away how do you feel?"

**Till next time...**


	2. Chapter 2 Wide Awake, Eye's open

_**Chapter 2 Wide awake, Eye's open**_

* * *

Shana is laying on the ground with her eye's half opened well unknown people are staring at her she has a orange aura around her

Shana your awake how do you feel?

Alastor I.. I'm Fine where's yuji and how are you guys

She points at each of the figures looking at her

"How rude we are not to introduce are self's my name is rukia, the guy with the orange hair is Ichigo the one with red hair and tattoos on his face is Renji next we have Orhime Uryu and Chad."

"Nice to meet you all…Im shana and this is alastor"

"Well shana it a great to meet you as well who is this yuji you were screaming his name well you were out? Said ichigo."

"He is the one man I love and want to be with forever…."

"I bet he was taken? Replied Renji."

"Taken by?… Who!"

"We will answer that in a sec shana!.. but we need to get off this piece of rock"

The ground underneath them started to crack even more giving away right as the spot they were at caves in Ichigo grabs shana by the waist and starts to jump from piece of rock to piece of rock Shana looks behind her and all she see is destruction the tree were her and yuji usually lays is on fire and the grass is dead the sky is black and no life fills it Finally Ichigo and the others land on a piece of derby

"This is awful who would do something like this….?"

"He would do this it's all are fault…."

"What happened tell me know!"

In a dark room elsewhere the room has only 1 light and it's in the center giving enough sight to see some details but not everything Yuji opens his eye's to see other people hanging on the walls around him he looks and he can see a long hall in front of him

"What happened ..Where am i?Yuji whispered"

"We can help you there , to be honest we don't know where we're at either.."

"Who are you ?"

"Im Tōshirō Hitsugaya . And you are?" "Im yuji sakai…." "Hey look who it is the girls little pet" "Margery shut up!" "Hahahahahahaha he told you to shut up what a fool telling the chanter of elegies what to do!" "How about you shut up marchosias and hey how did you know it was me?" "It obvious I hear you all the time…." "Ah kid like always, looks like we have others in here" Everyone in the dark room only confused silence fills it "Well that was awkward. Replied yuji" "Agreed, said Hitsugaya" "Dose anyone know who's doing this and what they're doing .Say yuji" "Good question to ask I'm captain utake we only know who's doing this and why but we don't know what his plans are Well a few years ago in are universe the soul society locked away a power hungry Traveler… A traveler is someone who can travel to and from different universes. When we locked him away he made a promise when I he gets out to kill everyone and everything and make a new universe and he would stop at nothing to do so he didn't even care if incent people would die And his name is kyo"  
"Alright so his name is kyo and he's a traveler,.. what's the soul society" "Well we should start by explaining are universes it might help to explain things. Replied utake"

Everyone in the room nodded there head in agreement but at that moment they hear footsteps coming from the hall in front of them and a man appears he is wearing a black rob with a hood on lining the edges of his rob is a red trim he finally stops in front of everyone right next to the light in the center

"Hello every one welcome "

"You must be Kyo? Said Yuji"

"You are right kid."

"Haha! you look so pathetic!Margery laughing"

"Shut up you fool !"

"Almost as pathetic as yuji here "

"hey!"

"I will kill you"

"Awe look who's trying to be a threat I think I need a drink any one up for one!"

"I wouldn't mind one as well!. Screamed excitingly to Margery"

"What's your name girl!"

"Rangiku matsumoto!"

"You're my kind of girl!"

"Chanter of elegies stop this silliness are life's are on the line right know! Shouted Wilhelmina"

"You should listen to your friend or something bad will happened."

"Like what I have nothing you can take or do to me."

"Oh Margery he's probably going to take your beer away."

"Oh no. what will I do with out that."

Both rangiku and Margery start to laugh uncontrollably

"You wont be laughing after you hear I have sato.."

"Shut up what did you do to him! Margery yelled at him"

"Oh I got your attention know and, Nothing yet"

"What are you planning Kyo! Sayed Yuji"

"Just destruction and chaos."

"Stop being a smart ass damn it! Replied Margery"

"No my goal is to take all the soul power and existence from each universe and move on that's all you need to know"

From his pocket he pulls out a orb like thing

"You can watch it all from here..'

He puts it down in the center and the room lights up revealing everything around them and a image appears in the center of it you see Shana, Ichigo and the rest standing talking

"Shana! Yuji shouted"

"Until next time!"

Kyo turns around and walk out of the room leaving them confused and angry

"That bastard better not touch sato or he will be dead! Whispered loudly Margery"

"We have to stop him! Say so fon"

"How we don't even know what were up against here. said captain Kyōraku" "We need a game plan but first lets go on with learning each other's universe. Said yuji" "Until then are hope is in those not with us. say Hitsugaya"

* * *

_**To be continued**_


	3. Chapter 3 Knowledge

_**Chapter 3 Knowledge**_

* * *

The chamber is light up everyone can see each other better but all are watching the orb. captain Hitsugaya is the only one not looking at the orb instead he's looking at the ground Yuji notices

"Tōshirō what's wrong."

"This is my fault.."

"Why do you say that."

"He got the best of me threaten me with her, why do I have to be a fool!"

"What happened exactly?"

"I came by him and he told me that he had her, Hinamori and if anything happened to him he would kill her, so use what has happened as a basic idea "

"So you released him."

"In a way I did."

"Tell me about your universes?"

"Well in my universe there different worlds in it starting with the world of the living where people who are alive are when people die. Their souls come to the place called the soul society if they still want to be in the world of the living each soul has a chain of fate and when that chain has run out they become what is called hollow. hollows prey upon other souls that didn't move on which is where the soul society comes in soul can live in peace there but a few have high enough spiritual pressure and those usually become what is called a soul reaper they go to the academy a soul reaper job is to protect incent souls. Soul reaper are ranked from head captain to captain to lieutenants to 3rd seat and so on. there a place called Hueco Mundo its basically home for hollows and they have a ranking system from the top is a Espada which are very powerful they absorb other hollows to get higher ranks next are arancars not as strong but can be deadly the system goes on from there if a soul doesn't pass on and if they have don't unforgivenable stuff well alive they go to basically hell. That's are world in a quick summary. What about yours?"

"Well let's see here my universe is contains existence, that's the main source of power. Humans are beings that still carry their existence its only when a crimson denizen comes around many humans lose their existence. A flame haze like Margery, Shana and Wilhelmina come into the picture when a crimson denizen make a show there job is to kill them and replace the existence taken from human and make torch's to replace them temporally. I was torch and as one you worry about your existence running out well mine never did because I'm a mystes and mystes have things call treasures these treasure are created by powerful crimson lords and travel from mystes to mystes as there torch runs out of existence but mine never did cause I had a treasure that was called the mid-night lost child. So the world we are seeing on that orb was the one I created for denizen and flame haze to live in peace. And that's about everything."

"There so much out there and we didn't even know how many universes are there?"

"I don't know could be hundreds were not travelers are self."

Yuji and Captain Hitsugaya look into the orb Shana is talking with Ichigo and the rest

"So is that everything ? Said Shana"

"Yes now that we understand each universe it might help us defeat Kyo. Replied Rukia"

"He's using top Crimson denizen and what you call Espada's to do his work , we have to find him Shana. Said Alastor"

From the corner of their eye they see a build close by blow up and people screaming well 3 figures emerge laughing

"Kasumi that was great I'm beginning to like you Espadas."

"Back at you Crimson denizen's"

Shana stands up and yells at them Ichigo and the rest look at her in surprise

"Stop right there no more hurting people you all will pay!"

"Oh this girl wants to play Kasumi?"

"Really! how about are quite friend here Samuel take her on . Said Kusumi"

"I will do what is needed."

Shana runs at them but Samuel jumps in front of her

"You're my opponent little girl."

"Who are you calling little!"

"I think it was you."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Shana don't take him so lightly! Said Alastor"

"Right."

"Im Espada Number 9 Samuel"

"And I'm Shana the flaming eye blazing hunter and you will not stand in my way!"

Mean while back with Ichigo and friends

"Well Looks like I have this one Kasumi."

He points at Ichigo

"Alright I will take on the rest!"

Kasumi walk over to Rukia, Renji, Orhime ,Uyruu and Sado and the other figure walk over to Ichigo

"Hello there ready to die?"

"I can't die not yet at least not until everyone I care for is safe!"

"Well let me introduce myself I will be the one to kill you!, im Hiraku my nickname is the illusionist and I'm a crimson denizen ."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a substitute soul reaper"

"Well Ichigo prepare for death"

Suddenly everything around Ichigo starts to change everything at first goes black then a image around him start to form it's his room he is standing in the center of it looking around in confusion

"How did I get here, what's going on"

You hear a girl shouting at Ichigo from another room

"Ichigo your late dad is going to be pissed"

Ichigo is looking at the door as His little sister Karin opens it

"Brother where have you been?"

"Karin how did I get here?"

A figure appears behind her grabbing her she screams

"BROTHER!"

"KARIN!"

From down stair you hear more screaming

"YUZU!"

Ichigo takes off running through his door but things turn to black then he's at the Seireitei. His sisters are being held by 2 black figure's and he's running toward the when more figures appear it happened to be each of the squad captains and there lieutenants all of them with a blank look in their eye's

"WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE!"

Back to Rukia and the rest all of them are looking at Ichigo as he is standing there screaming at what looks like nothing

"Ichigo what's wrong! Screamed Rukia"

"That's none of your concern you should be worried about me ."

Next Time


	4. Chapter 4 Destruction

Chapter 4 Destruction

* * *

Rukia, Renji, Orhime,Uyruu and Sado are standing there looking at the espada called kasumi

"As you all know my name is Kasumi I'm espada number 5"

"I don't care what number you are, my question is why have the espadas return? Replied Renji"

"Oh great question soul reaper well in Kyo's planning of the past events he meet with a figure named azien, you probably know him the 2 of them shared plans of destruction but as a traveler, kyo's was able to extend his destruction so the idea of us espada arise from azien which I see he did use the first group of us top hollows to take you guys down."

"Your all the same!, you make me sick. Shouted Uryuu"

"Ah I see you have a Quincy among your group, I thought they were all dead?"

"Shut up you bitch!"

"Someone isn't very happy"

Uryuu wields his bow and aims at her then fires a shot she dodges it running at him

"ROAR ZABIMARU!"

Renji Swings his sword down giving Kasumi no time to react. The air is full of dust as it clears she slowly gets up off the ground she is spiting up some blood and have some minor outer wounds just a slight cut under her eye

"That really hurt you bastard!"

"What! That should have kill you?"

"Well it didn't if you could tell!"

"RENJI MOVE!"

Renji looks behind him to see rukia waving her Zanpakutō and dancing

"Some no, mai tsukishiro."

A circle appears around kasumi and then a in the circle ice starts to form Renji jumps back landing next to orhime the circle is completely in ice

"Your go Sado!"

"EL DIRECTO!"

Sado hits the ice making it shader kasumi falls to the ground creating another cloud of dust coughing up more blood than before and know has more cuts she gets up holding her arm

"YOU BASTARDS YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! Screamed Kasumi"

"Damn that was our best attack on her and she is still able to stand Rukia new plan! Replied Renji"

"Its my turn let me release my full power! Said Kasumi"

She stands up and grabs her Zanpakutō and starts her release form the ground starts to shack and crack and the air around her starts to whirl tracing her body. At lightning speed she charges at Rukia cutting her in the stomach next swing at Renji hit him in the back with the bottom of her sword he slams to the ground next she runs at Uryuu slashing him in the chest blood from rukia and Uryuu flys in the air Renji is on the ground she then turns herself to Sado and Orhime charging a cero and sends it at them but orhime puts a shield around them but its break when the cero makes impacted slamming them both to the ground in seconds all of them are on the ground bleeding. Shana looks over at that moment and reality hits her and she gets ready for the battle swinging at Samuel he blocks but staggers back a little

"Your pretty good for being a kid. Said Samuel"

"Shut up! I'm not a kid I'm Shana and I will stop you all!"

Gathering fire around her blade and around her back to create angelic wings she swings at Samuel overwhelming him his body starts to go up in flames and she keeps swinging giving him no time to go into his release state finally he falls to the ground and she cuts off his head killing him instantly.

"That was easy know that I know you Espadas strength I have prepare for it!"

"Shana go help the rest they don't have much time! Shouted Alastor"

Shana looks over as Kasumi is about kill Rukia, Shana without hesitation runs over to block her swing with full flames around her she makes it in time.

"How dare you little punk! Shouted Kasumi"

"Your not going to hurt them and no one else as long as I'm alive! Screamed Shana"

Back with Ichigo he is looking at each captain and lieutenant

"What's going on here, what are you guys doing?"

"They won't listen to you ichigo all they want to do is kill you and you can't do anything for your sisters they will die! From a distance shouting Hiraku"

"This must be a illusion a fake reality. Ichigo whispers to him self"

"Well let's see about that!"

Captain utake and byakuya swing at ichigo cutting him

"Damn it that hurts!"

"Told you it's all real hahaha!"

"NO THIS IS ALL FAKE MY FRIENDS WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO ME!Screamed Ichigo"

Suddenly everything went black and ichigo is standing there in the same spot he started looking at Hiraku

"WHAT, HOW DID YOU ESCAPE!"

"Easy my friends would never hurt me you bastard, ..so I know it was fake after giving it some thought!"

Ichigo runs at hiraku gathering power in his blade

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

His hit cuts the ground along with hiraku in half

"This can't be!"

"I told you Hiraku I can't die not yet"

Ichigo walks away toward his friends as hiraku takes his last breath Shana and ichigo are standing together with their swords ready to strike but kasumi starts to run away after seeing both of them kill the denizen and espada she was with

"Get back here! Screamed Shana"

"Shana this is no time there all injured we have to help Alastor"\

"He's right I want take her down as well but first we need to help them."

Ichigo points at the rest

"Alright. Replied Shana"

Ichigo and shana start to help Rukia, Renji, Sado, Uryuu and Orhime back in the chamber everyone is glued to the orb watching every detail

"Those poor kids fighting with everything they have I wish this old women could help but I'm chained up her… said Margery"

"It makes me angry watching them fight well were stuck here watching it all! Said Shinji"

Footsteps are heard coming down the hall and 4 figures are making themself visible everyone chained up is staring at them


	5. Chapter 5 Released Part 1

Chapter 5 Released part 1

* * *

The figures are getting closer and you can know make out faces it is head captain, Urahada, Kempachi and Ikkaku

"Look over there guy's. shouted Captain Kyōraku"

"Found them! Said Ikkaku"

"Alright get them all down its going to be hell to get out of here but we can do this! Shouted head captain"

"Hold on let me get you weakling out of here, getting yourselves caught like this! Screamed Kempachi"

They help everyone out of their chains

"Know let's go! Shouted head captain"

Everyone started to run into the hall after what seems like forever they come to a big room with old style stained glass windows the torches on the walls start to go out and everyone is looking around waiting and preparing for anything foot steps are heard coming from another part of the big room from the shadows Kyo appears

"Well, well, look at all of you escaping just for that you will all pay, watch as you all die!"

Before anyone could say anything the ground starts to cave in from under them soon everyone is falling into a giant pit

Waking up Yuji is looking around and see's captain Hitsugaya and Captain Soi Fon laying on the ground next to him but no one else is insight.

"Tōshirō…. Soi fan wake up! Shouted yuji"

Soi Fon and Hitugaya start to open there eye's

"Yuji where are we?"

"I don't know but its dark in here I can barely see you 2."

"I don't have a way to fix that I my Zanpakutō its a ice type."

"Mine won't help either. Said Soi Son"

"Here I will release some of my existence. Said Yuji"

"Wont you disappear if you use it? Said Hitugaya"

"I will be fine."

Light starts to appear in Yuji's hand and the room is light up enough to see things it's a big chapel that has been a banded for a long time the candles at the alter are melted down to the bottom and dust is everywhere the set are broken and what looks like dried up blood stance them the room has a smell of rotting flesh Yuji, Soi Fon and Hitugaya look over to their right and see a pill of dead body's

"Where the hell are we! Shouted Yuji"

"I don't want to know let's get out of here! Said Hitugaya"

They all stand up up as they do a dark laugh catches there ears

"WHO'S THERE! Screamed Soi fon"

The laughter starts to get closer becoming more clear

"WHO'S THERE DAMN IT! Screamed Soi Fon"

"Soi fon we have to go! Shouted Hitugaya"

"Oh where do you think you will go?"

Young women dressed in a red and black corset and a short red and black skirt makes herself visible her skin is pale she has long hair she has blood dripping down her lips and down her cleavage her stocking are ripped and razor blades are in her head

"Hello there."

"Who are you! Shouted Yuji"

"My name is Victoria im Espada 2"

"This must be one of those espada you mentioned"

"Yes she is and she's a lower number which means she's tough! Said Hitugaya"

"This is lovely I get some fresh blood.. said Victoria"

"You're a freak! Shouted Soi fon"

"Me a freak how about we settle this if you kill me your free if not your blood is mine? Said Victoria"

In a room that looks like it has to much light there 4 figure laying there one of them starts to wake up its Margery

"Wh… what happened? Said Magery"

She looks over to see Rangiku, Yachiru and Kempachi laying their

"Rangiku Hun... wake up."

She pokes at her Rangiku slowly opens her eyes along with kempachi and yarchiru.

"Yes Margery where are we?"

"I'm not sure either."

"Well there's one thing we know we can go start down this hall. Said Kempachi"

Kempachi starts to walk with Yachiru behind him Margery and Rangiku start to walk to

"He's such a manly man isn't he? Said Margery"

"He is the captain for squad 11 the squad first on the line of course he is. Said Rangiku"

"He keep it down back there! Shouted Kempachi"

Finally the hall opens up to a big room cables old computer and TV screens are everywhere sparks are shooting off the walls


End file.
